Medical devices such as adhesive bandage strips are generally are sold in sterile, individual packaging. A plurality of the adhesive bandage strips are then typically disposed in a box for transport and ultimate sale. For example, a box typically contains 10-50 individually wrapped adhesive bandages.
Unfortunately, many people find it cumbersome to pull out an individual bandage, especially if that person is injured or otherwise has limited dexterity. Further, many bandages are packaged with a variety of sizes in the box, and thus it can be especially difficult for the user to find and grasp the desired size.
The so-called “matchbook” design has been used to dispense adhesive bandages. In the matchbook design, the individual bandages are stored in a manner similar to the matches are stored in a conventional matchbook. However, the matchbook design may, in at least some applications, present drawbacks.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative constructions, certain illustrative embodiments of the invention have been shown in the drawings and will be described below in detail. It should be understood, however, that there is no intention to limit the scope of the invention to the specific form or forms disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications and alternative constructions, as well as their equivalents, falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.